


Deserved is Your Ire, Paint my Flesh Purple my Wife of Iron

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Kink, Past Infidelity, Pegging, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Never will she ask him why he demands the things that he does, all she knows is that these nights calm him, and that is enough for her and he alike.





	Deserved is Your Ire, Paint my Flesh Purple my Wife of Iron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).

"Husband..." Persephone breathed out and Hades choked. She pulled his chains tighter, cutting off his air. He stared into her wicked eyes as she licked at her bottom lip. "What terrible thing have you done this day, husband?"

She always sounded so delighted and Hades tried to hang his head in shame, but it was useless with her holding the chains that encircled his neck with her iron grip. "Persephone..." he forced out, his arms bound and useless behind his back. Hades was at his Queen's mercy, and this was a night when his wife of Iron held no mercy for him.

He took her pain gladly. 

Her hand was sharp against his cheek and he let out a weak sound.

"You reek of mint..." she whispered out and he lowered his eyes. "Such pity my husband holds for a creature as arrogant and boastful as she..."

It was true. Hades had been weak in the absence of his wife and he lain with Minthe. The silly naiad dared to call herself superior to Persephone as Hades' wife...

Hades had not stopped his wife from trampling Minthe into mint, though, he did take pity and grant her a wonderful fragrance that exuded each time she was tread upon. 

Persephone grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back, still his neck chains in her iron grip. He swallowed with great effort and looked into her bright eyes.

There was no malice, not any longer, for his foolish act from so long ago. She smiled a wicked smile at him and then struck him once more.

"Husband, what troubles you so? Only when you are bothered greatly do you lay in a garden of mint and come back to me reeking and trembling for my ire... What causes you so much upset, husband?" she spoke in such a soft and sweet voice, but… 

He could not speak, but nor would he if able. Silence was his punishment, self inflicted.

"Oh husband..." she sighed. "If you will not loose your tongue to me, then I shall find a better use for it than stuck inside your head."

Nimble are her fingers as she hikes the hems of her skirts. Long, silken robes bunch at her hips and she is bare. He takes in a deep breath, mouth watering as he longs to bury his face between her thighs, to taste her and surround himself with her heady scent as she gasps and uses him for her pleasure.

He is too eager, however and his wife laughs. It's a metallic sound that rings and echoes in this chamber, it twangs of iron.

Crushing is her grip, strong as she holds him by his neck chains. "Ask you to speak and you are tight lipped, show you my cunt and my, how loose your lips fall, husband... Such a wanton creature, base to your desires as you are. Can I fault you for falling into bed with a creature such as Minthe in my long absences? Pity she was boastful and arrogant, perhaps I would have enjoyed watching you take her in front of me..." She laughed as his cock twitched at such an image, a pearl of seed joining the pool of whiteness already between his knees. 

Hades' breath hitched as Persephone lifted a leg, pressing her foot hard into his shoulder. Her skirts remained bunched up on her thigh as she released them and struck Hades once more. 

“Greedy, wanton husband… Never knows how to ask for things with words, but I smell your pain, the scent of fragrant mint and know what you desire…” She licked her lips and dipped her fingers between her thighs. 

So close, so warm and Hades groaned. 

She smiled, a gentle hand on his face that turned rough, her fingers twisted in his hair, his head pulled back. “Use your mouth, my husband… Use that tongue you refuse to speak with to bring me much pleasure.” 

He dove in, no hesitation, his eyes sliding shut as he tasted her, lapping and sucking. A nip here and there, wishing he had his hands to hold her, to use his fingers inside of her, but they were bound behind his back, useless. Persephone’s irons were strong, but Hades could break them. 

Air was hard won as he used only his mouth to pleasure his wife. She was sweet and slick and everything he desired at the moment. Her hips bucked and she rode his face, grinding harder, harder, harder until a shuddering gasp escaped her throat and wetness gushed over Hades’ face. 

She kneels and cooes, brushing his long dark hair from his face before kissing her own wetness from his lips. Hot breath ghosts over his chest as she rests her weary head on his shoulder. Is her ire sated? He almost feels disappointment at the thought of his wife sated already. 

His breath is shaky as he breathes out. “Persephone…” 

“Oh?” she pulls back. “Husband’s tongue is loose now? Will he tell me why he reeks of mint, now?” Her laughter is sharp as he frowns, locking his jaw tight. “I might have been unsatisfied, to have you compliant so soon…” 

Her eyes were always so bright and she smiled as she pulled away and stood. He longed for her to kneel next to him once more, Hades was a fickle creature. Pain, softness, harsh, gentle, never could he make up his mind and he sighed, eyes shut as his cock ached and leaked more between his thighs. 

"Remember this, husband?" Persephone asks with that familiar playful lilt to her voice. A cock of iron is in her hand and Hades’ feels his cock twitching at it’s familiar image. "I had Hephaestus make this for me, and Aphrodite teased that you did not satisfy me enough... I wished this to be cast from your own cock…” Wicked is her smile, her eyes bright and warm for him. “A cock to use not on myself, but _you_, husband…” 

“Persephone…” Already his hole aches and he bows his head down, resting his weight on a shoulder as he raises his hips for her. 

Her chuckle is loud in his ears and he clenches his eyes shut, spreading his knees wide. “I only need show you and you bend yourself over for me…” She is sweet and soft, her cock of iron is unforgiving as she presses in and Hades can only groan out as he is breached. 

His muscles strain and his arms tug at his bonds, but he forces himself to be calm and take her. It is a brutal pace she sets, moving hard and fast and Hades is only left with the ability to gasp and take. Rough are her hips as she snaps into him, her voice metallic as she grunts, white is his vision as he submits. 

Hades cries out, loud, throat raw as the iron cock pushes into him, over and over and over again. It is pain and he relishes it, it torture and he shudders in pleasure, calling out her name until he has nothing left to give. 

In her arms he awakes, on their bed of plush furs. Purple marks mottle his skin as he looks himself over and groans and aches. She smiles at him and he breathes out a contented sigh. 

“Thank you, my wife of iron,” he speaks in a whisper and she captures his lips in a chaste kiss. 

Never will she ask him why he demands the things that he does, all she knows is that these nights calm him, and that is enough for her and he alike.


End file.
